<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monsters in Your Nightmares by satanic_panic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574368">Monsters in Your Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic'>satanic_panic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony dares to comfort you after you have a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monsters in Your Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bolting upright, you let out a silent scream, unsure of where you were in the darkness, but able to feel the duvet pooled at your lap, the sweat dripping down your back, cold in contrast to your hot skin, the shaking of your hands and trembling of the rest of your body; breathing fast and heavy, feeling as if your heart was going to burst out of your chest or tear through your lungs, you let out a soft whine and swallowed thickly. It all seemed to happen so fast; the monsters in your nightmares chasing after you, bloodied claws on thick and slimy arms reaching out, a prehensile tongue dripping with blood and white eyes without pupils watching your ever move, but just as it grasped at your skin, sharp claws sinking into your flesh and tearing it, you snapped up. Your gaze, worried and wide, turned to the door when you heard it open, and in the dim light that filtered in through the hallway, you saw Tony standing there with a worried look, head tilted to the side as he slowly came to sit on the edge of your bed.</p>
<p>“Hey, baby,” his voice was soft, low, gentle as he dared to reach out to you, placing his hand on your shoulder as he offered an empathetic smile. “Nightmare again?”</p>
<p>You nodded, relaxing beneath his touch, and daring to move closer, to rest your head on his shoulder and hold his hands in your own. “Same one… same as last time…”</p>
<p>Tony let out a soft hum, wrenching one of his hands free so that he could place it to your back and gently rub it. “It’s okay, I’m here, I got you. You’re safe, baby, you’re safe. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>You let out another quiet whine as you stayed snuggled into his side; Tony was always the best at making sure that you felt safe after your nightmares, at making sure that you didn’t get panic attacks and break down… maybe because he knew, he had been there before and still suffered through it, exactly what it was like. Your breathing began to slow and steady itself as you sat in the dark, cuddled up to Tony and allowing him to make you feel safe, to feel protected. “Don’t leave… please? I know you have to work to do, but-”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he assured. “I’d never dream of losing you, baby.”</p>
<p>You nodded, sniffling a little as you refused to move. “Does it ever end? The nightmares, I mean, the… the monsters, do they ever go away?”</p>
<p>It was a tough question to answer, for Tony especially, his own monsters never went away, but… some days were better than others; he knew you wanted the truth, and that he shouldn’t lie, not about that. “No. I mean, some days are better than others, and they’re not there, but… the monsters in your nightmares never truly go away. They’re always there… but, we can get better, we can get through it. And I’ll be there every step of the way.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>